Self Discovery
by Wild Fantasy
Summary: Sakura is killed, and she is transported into another world. A world created from the memories of the deceased girl. Sakura must go through an adventure in her world to save a princess, rescue a nation, and most importantly, discover who she really is.
1. Death

**Author's Note: **Umm, hiya! This is my first Cardcaptor Sakura ficcie and I hope you enjoy it!

**Cloud: **As much as Aeris enjoys reviews!

**Virginia: **Yep yep!! (resumes sleeping)

**Me: **Lazybutt...anyways...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this crazy-good anime...I wish though...I DON'T OWN SYAORAN EITHER! (cries)

**Everyone: **(sweatdrops)

------------------

It happened just like that.

Sakura was hanging out with her friends one night out in Penguin Park, talking and laughing and talking some more. It was the same crew: Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, and, of course, Syaoran. They talked about the most trivial of things, like clothes, the hot guys, and school. It was getting late, and soon, one by one they began to leave.

"You need a walk home?" asked Syaoran. Sakura blushed slightly.

"Umm, no thank you." she replied shyly. She also noticed a tint of red on Syaoran's face as he nodded.

"Okay. I'll...I mean, _we'll _see you tomorrow." Lee gushed out, practically sweating bullets. Sakura truly wanted to laugh.

"Okay. Bye, Syaoran!" she said cheerfully. He too left.

"Wow is this lonely." Sakura told herself, still on the swing, letting the calm winds move her seat. The sun was barely peaking over the trees before she realized that she had to go back home. Touya would probably tell her off for being so late, and Kero would probably do the same thing. Shrugging off these possible choices, she began to walk, a bit sleepy.

The road was empty and silent save for the stray mewlings from a cat or two. The sun as nearly gone, making the whole empty scene even scarier.

And that's when she heard it. Footsteps.

Sakura's nerves were on edge, sensing the other presence behind her. Her reaction? She walked faster away from the footsteps. She saw the corner of a street and decided to take the turn in the hope to shake him off. Yet she still heard those same, heavy footsteps behind her.

Sakura panicked. She ran away, fearing for her life, looking for any sign of life along the road. No one was there.

"Someone help!" she screamed, still hearing the omnious footsteps getting louder and louder. No sooner than she said this when a heavy figure suddenly collided with her. Sakura, trying to move away from the stranger, was held in an icy vice-like grip. She cried in pain from the clutch of the person. The stench of alchohol pervaded her nose.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura screamed, hitting the revealed man with her small fists. It was useless. The man only grunted, and he shoved her to the floor. She felt his hand groping the purse she brought along, and she immediately knew what he wanted.

Staring at his dirty face, Sakura shouted, "You can take the money, please leave me be!"

His grip on her loosened. Letting her go completely, she handed her purse to him. "There, you see? Take it!"

The man took the proffered purse and searched the contents immediately. Sakura quickly ran away. Just as soon as she ran three steps, a cocking sound was heard. She froze. She knew that sound.

She slowly turned. A gun was pointed at her face. The man looked bestial with his filthy rags and the drunken look on his face.

"You ain't getting away." the man said slowly. Sakura whimpered a bit.

"I gave you my purse. That's all I have, honest." she said softly, the gun making her fear for her life. The man shook his head.

"No, you have somethin' else." the man growled. Sakura trembled. She feared the answer.

"What...else do I have?" she asked, tears pouring on her face.

"A mental picture of me. You'd tell the cops on me, have me arrested..."

"I won't tell on you. Please go away!"

"I don't trust you, little girl." the man said, aiming the gun on her petite frame. "You die now."

"No! Please leave me be! Spare my life, I won't tell!" Sakura pleaded desperately. The man once again shook his head.

"Sorry." he muttered. Sakura shut her eyes and a click was heard.

---------------

The sound of a gunshot blazed throughout the lonely streets. A man was seen running away from curious people who saw him while at the park. And, far away from home, the limp body of a girl fell down lifeless.

--------------------

**Author's Note: **This isn't a one-shot, I'm gonna continue this.

**Me: **Please review. I know, short chappie, but the others will be longer.

**Cloud: **You weirdo.

**Me: **Eh?

**Cloud: **Why's your ficcies always have to do with death?

**Me: **Because death's cool like that! (explodes)

**Sephiroth: **...yup, she's a strange Cetra.

**Virginia: **(growls) I want tacos...

**Jet: **Please review! (looks at a weeping Aeris) Or else...


	2. Other Realm

**Author's Note: **Thanks to dong-chun-mei, ffgirl-07, MoonLove Angel, and dbzgtfan2004 for their reviews!! (hands you cookies)

**Cloud: **Hope you enjoy this next chappie!

**Virginia: **As a reward, you guys can add yourselves in my story! With a different name of course, but that's if you want to. Send suggestions in the review! Or e-mail us!

**Kadaj: **(handles Sakura plushie) Adorable!

**Sephiroth: **Kadaj's a loser. (dies)

**Kadaj: **(explodes)

**Everyone: **(sweatdrops)

**Disclaimer: **Same as the first chappie!

---------------------

_Hmmm...where am I?_

_It's all dark, but...I feel a warmth here..._

_Is this death?_

Sakura felt herself floating in dark solitude, thoughts of where she was plaguing her. She occasionally saw a small white glow in the river of darkness, yet it would disappear and complete vastness took over.

_I want to go home, _Sakura thought, the strange darkness scaring her. Yet, with the knowledge of her death once again in her mind, she quickly forgot what she thought and kept floating in this bizzare realm.

------------------

Syaoran burst into the scene of her death, running as fast as his lithe legs allowed him. He called her house. No answer. He checked with her friends if they have seen her. No answer. And then, on T.V., they have shown the image of a dead girl who looked _too much _like her, to his dismay. Gunshot. Robbery. All alone...

_Damn, at least you could have spied on her, followed her, something..! Argh, this is all my fault!!_

"Please step back. This is a crime scene. Only relatives are allowed to pass..!" a policeman said calmly to the curious people, pushing them back as they tried to take a closer look. Syaoran forced his way through the crowd, trying to see if the dead girl was his precious Sakura.

"Hey kid! You can't come here!" another policeman grunted, making his way to the child.

"She's my friend!! She's my Sakura!!!" he screamed, running to the visible body. The white sheet over it hid the identity of her...

"I said you can't come here!!" the man barked, and he wrapped his arms around Syaoran's waist, stopping him in his tracks.

"But..!" Syaoran began until a soft voice said, "Stop."

They both looked towards a man standing next to the body. Touya. Syaoran glared at him, but then he noticed tears in his eyes. Syaoran felt himself break inside. This proves it.

"Let him go. He is her friend." Touya choked out. He closed his eyes. "..._was_ her friend."

The man shrugged, and he let go of the struggling child. After his release, he nearly pounced on the body to see her. The veil covered her from head to toe, and he could just make out her petite frame under its white cloth. Slowly his hand made progress to the part of the veil that covered her face. Syaoran grabbed a corner, and he slowly peeled it off. It was heartbreaking.

Her face was pale, and her lips, those perfect lips, were a deep purple. Her eyes were closed, hiding the perfect emerald irises from him. Yet Syaoran sensed her beauty. Death didn't ruin his flower.

"This...can't be..." Syaoran whispered. His eyes stung. His body felt squeezed. His heart felt like it was about to burst from sorrow.

"Sakuraaaaaa!" He screamed, and his tears gushed out full force, falling straight onto her white veil.

-----------------------

_W-what's happening?!?!_

Explosions of light burst forth from the black space, and Sakura saw all the colors in the world swirling in those light-bursts. She felt like she was being sucked into someplace, and she was headed straight towards the lights. Sakura shielded her eyes from the strong lights.

A moment's silence.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, and the strangest thing met her confused emrald orbs.

A huge forest was before her, great thick trees and mossy floors and flowers. Many many flowers.

"Okaaay..." she muttered slowly. She stood up and looked around. _What is this place?_

She sniffed the air. It held the scent of trees and soil and water. She felt the ground. The spongy moss felt fluffy and firm. _This is real_.

She checked what she wore. A pink skirt, black leggings, and a white shirt complete with a pink jacket with gold trimmings. _I wasn't wearing this!_

"Who's there?!?!" a female voice commanded. Sakura froze. She heard leaves cracking and twigs snapping. Sakura tilted her head in confusion. The footsteps sounded...female, almost dainty. And then Sakura saw her.

A figure, clad in a light brown cloth, made its way to Sakura's spot.

"I'm sorry, I just got here! Am I trespassing or something..?" Sakura began to say, but a violent "Shhh" silenced her.

"Can you keep quiet?!?! I don't want to be discovered by the Lokapala, thank you very much!" the voice said harshly.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura whispered. The figure then drew out a sword and pointed it towards the frightened girl.

"Are you a spy?" The female voice asked harshly yet again. Then she growled. "The lights are too bright. Get into the shade. Now!"

Reluctantly Sakura obeyed. She slowly stepped into the shade of the trees, and the swordtip was placed right on her stomach. Sakura winced. The sword was aimed right where the bullet pierced her stomach, the cause of her death.

"What?!?!" The figure shrieked, dropping her sword. Sakura was surprised. _Huh..?_

The figure took off her cloak, revealing a petite female under all of the fabric. Sakura nearly shrieked also. The girl had soft, light-brown hair and emerald eyes. Same height, same build, same features...even the same clothes!

"You look like me!" they said at the same time, pointing at the other dramatically. Soon after that, a horn blasted in the distance, alerting the look-a-like. Grabbing Sakura's hand, she ran to the opposite direction of the noise, dragging her along the way.

--------------------

"Thank you, mister." said an emotional Touya, placing his hand on the coffin that held Sakura's body. The man who dropped off the body simply bowed and left. Syaoran looked at the small black box and growled. Why black? It should have been pink, anything else...

"I...I want to see my sister for the last time." Touya muttered, stroking the box. He sighed. "You can too."

Syaoran nodded gratefully. "Thank you." He walked towards the box that held his beloved, ready to see her once again. Silently Touya opened it.

She was beautiful. Truly death's corrosion had forgotten her. The same pale face, the same silky-soft hair...

"What?!?!" Touya exclaimed. Syaoran jumped from the suddeness of the exclamation, jerking him from his thoughts. He saw her brother lean towards Sakura's face with a analyzing look, peering into her flesh.

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked hurriedly. Touya shook his head.

"This can't be..." he muttered to himself. Syaoran's eyes narrowed.

"What? What's happening?" he asked in an agitated voice.

"It can't be...she's still alive!"

------------------------

**Author's Note: **Hah! Cliffie!

**Virginia: **Seriously, make with the tacos. (turns to readers) Maybe it's not in her profile, but Aeris(real) makes some mean tacos! (drools)

**Me: **(blushes) Aww, come on...

**Jet: **Don't deny.

**Me:** Cousin! (glomps)

**Cloud: **Please review, all that mush...


	3. The Princess and Prophecy

**Author's Note: **Please review, all that stuffs.

**Sephiroth: **Who here likes the book "Dreamcatcher"?

**Kadaj: **Hell no! Too many words, no pictures.

**Tifa: **Losers, for realz...(runs away)

**Cloud: **Well, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I OWN CCS!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (shifty eyes)

**Sakura: **(sweatdrops) Run away from crazed Cetra?

**Syaoran: **(sweatdrops) Yeah, let's.

(both run away)

**Me: **Where's da LOVE?!?!?! ...and I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

------------------

The girl shoved the newcomer on the ground after a few minutes of running.

"Ow!" Sakura squeaked out, rubbing her backside. The other girl hastily shoved her hand on Sakura's mouth, stifling her voice.

"Shut up!" the girl hissed silently. She let go of Sakura's mouth and peered behind the bushes, staring at a distance.

"What's going on? And what's Lokapala?" an irritated Sakura asked.

"Later!" the twin hissed again. The horns in the distance began to fade away. A sigh of relief escaped from the look-a-like's lips. Again she took Sakura's hand and begun to run towards the direction away from the previous location of the horns. Sakura was nearly fed up with the hissing and the draggings.

"Where is the little mongrel..?" growled the twin. Sakura's eyebrow raised.

"What? Are you looking for someone?" she panted, keeping up with the girl's long strides.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." the girl replied tersely, running along a worn path in the dense forest.

"Where are we going?" Skaura managed to wheeze out, her legs beginning to get tired. Her lungs began to constrict a little.

"An encampment. Just a few more minutes..."

The running was endless for the Card Captor, even though it was a moment's time. She suddenly noticed that the trees began to thin out and the sun began to shine stronger. Before she knew it, she was running in grass, and no tree was before her. Many small hills jutted out the grasslands, and just to the left of a small hill she saw smoke.

--------------------

"...What...did you say?" Syaoran murmured. He felt light-headed. His cherry blossom alive. He frowned. But she's dead! Her corpse is right in front of him! "You're lying!"

"I am _not _lying." Touya said, stroking Sakura's face. He opened an eyelid and stared at her eye. "She. Is. Alive."

Syaoran was getting fed up. "How can she be?!?! Don't you see her state? She's dead! Nothing can change that..." he choked out. More tears threatened to spill from his amber eyes.

"You're right. She is dead." Touya whispered. But then determination glowed in his eyes. "But in reality, she isn't."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked slowly. Touya shook his head softly in confusion.

"What I mean is...Sakura is dead. Her physical body ceased to function. But her...essence, what makes her _her_, is still within the body." Touya explained. "I can sense...things. And Sakura's essence is still within her. But her soul is gone."

"Prove it!" the swordsman demanded.

"Smell her." he simply said. Syaoran was a bit shocked. _Smell her?!?!_

"What?" he stuttered. Touya's eyes narrowed.

"That's my proof." he muttered.

He truly didn't want to inhale death. He didn't want to smell a rotting body. He just couldn't. Yet something compelled him to do it. He leaned forward, bracing himself to smell old flesh. The most extraordinary thing happened. The scent of cherry blossoms met his relieved nose.

"She smells like...the sakura flower." Syaoran said, disbelief in his face. Touya nodded.

"A corpse would never smell like that. This proves that a piece of Sakura is still here, leaving the body dead, but undead also." Touya said.

"Can we bring her back to life?" Syaoran said hurriedly.

He shrugged. "I have no idea..."

----------------------

"All hail the princess!" a soldier boomed. The people in the camp bowed low before the look-a-like, paying their respects to her. the princess walked with a dignified manner, her head held high and legs kept in a smooth pace. Sakura followed her, unsure of what was going on.

"WHAT?!?!?" a soldier shrieked. People looked at Sakura, fear in their eyes.

"Two princesses..." the people began to whisper among themselves, pointing at the flustered girl.

"I will try to explain everything later!" the real princess shouted, taking Sakura's hand again. She began to take her to a small hut.

It was small and unoccupied. _Must be the princess' personal area,_ Sakura thought.

"Sit." the princess commanded, pointing at a small pillow set before a low table. Sakura did as she was told, sitting down on the table and looking at her twin. A soldier came in, placing a cup of water before the two girls.

"Thank you." the princess said. The soldier bowed and left.

"Umm..." Sakura peeped out, unsure of where to start.

"I will ask the questions." the princess said firmly, staring right at Sakura's emerald orbs. "First question. Where do you come from?"

"I came from...a river of darkness." Sakura replied. The princess scoffed.

"I mean it. Don't play games with me."

"Before we go into the Q and A session, can you please tell me who you are?" Sakura asked politely. The princess looked puzzled.

"You don't know who I am?" she echoed. Sakura nodded.

"I am new to this place. I don't know how I got here, what this place is, anything." Sakura told her. A sound of a gunshot and the white-hot pain in her stomach flared up in her mind. Sakura winced.

"Hmm?"

"I think I know how I got here." Sakura said. "I...died."

"You died." the princess echoed. Sakura knew it. She didn't believe her.

"You must think I'm crazy." the Card Captor surmised. The princess, to her disbelief, shook her head.

"Actually, this...makes sense in a way. It involves a..."

"HEYYY!!!" a voices shouted gleefully.

"HOOOEEEE!!!" Sakura cried, jumping from her seat and standing in an offensive stance.

"Keroberos, by Clow's name WHY ARE YOU LATE?!?!?" the princess shrieked, snatching a small something from midair.

Sakura froze. _Clow...Kero..?_

A tiny golden lion cub with wings wiggled in the girl's grasp. "I'm sorry, stupid Lokapala interrupted me!"

Sakura was overjoyed. Kero can help her out! She quickly grabbed the lion cub from the princess and began to glomp him right away. "Kero, I'm so happy to see you!!"

Kero's little black orbs popped out. "**Two Sakuras**?!?!" He then fainted. The Card Captor freaked out. The princess is called Sakura! _Okay, now I know we are alike._

Princess Sakura was surprised from the other's behavior. "No one usually is happy to see Keroberos." she stated, walking to Sakura. Then she smiled. "And yes, my name is Sakura."

"But...my name is Sakura also!" the girl exclaimed. A thought clicked into her head. "Princess, we both have the same names, the same relations with people, heck, even the same clothes! Something strange is definetly happening, I know it!"

"Calm down!" Princess Sakura urged. "I think I can exlpain this! It involves a prophecy."

Sakura quieted down. "What prophecy?"

"The prophecy is very old. It states that during a time of turmoil and discord with all of our kingdoms arises, a stranger from a different world would come in a familiar form. The stranger would help us, and in the end will resolve major conflict. Then the person would disappear in a flash of light and our kingdoms will be at peace. The tale is really old, but people took this story as a sign of hope and prayed that our sorrows will end."

"So you think I...am your savior?" Sakura gasped. The princess nodded.

"You look exactly like me. The only difference is our attitudes, I guess." The princess looked at the ground. She bit her lip. "The prophecy is coming true."

"Hey princess?" Sakura said. "Umm...I died in my world. What I mean to say is...someone killed me and, well, I ended up here. So aren't I a sort of spirit or something?"

Princess Sakura shook her head slowly. "I have no idea."

"HOW IN THE HECK ARE THERE TWO SAKURAS?!?!" Kero shouted, hovering between the two girls. He scratched his head. "Which one is which?!?!?"

Sakura gently grabbed the Guardian and stroked him. "Kero was my friend in my world."

Kero began to close his eyes while enjoying her strokes. "It's official. This one is not the princess. Too nice!"

Princess Sakura sighed. "I have to be stern! I can't be some fluff-ridden fool. No offence, though." She added hastily, looking at her twin.

"None taken." Sakura replied, still stroking Kero.

"If you are new to this realm, then I guess I must teach you right now." Princess Sakura said. "Well, it begins like this..."

-------------------

Touya picked the body up from the coffin and walked towards Sakura's room. He placed her on her bed and gave her one last look. Then he left to go to sleep. It was night.

Syaoran looked at her frail form. It was hard to believe her dead, yet not dead. The concept was unheard of.

"Hey, Sakura, it's..! Oh wait, it's you." Kero snarled, bracing himself for insults. Syaoran didn't even pay attention to his outburst. Kero looked at the bed and saw the still form of the Card Mistress. "What happened to her?!?!"

Syaoran fought back fresh tears. "She died."

Kero was shocked from the relevation. "Huh?"

Syaoran's amber eyes held pain. "She was killed by some person...and I didn't defend her."

Kero grew sad too. "But she's so young! Who did this?"

Syaoran's fists curled. "I don't know, but when I find him..." he slammed his fist on the bed, forgetting Sakura was there.

Kero growled. "I'll help out."

Syaoran shook his head. "But I need to take care of something first. Sakura is alive."

Kero's black orbs widened. "You told me she died!"

"She is dead, but yet she's undead. Touya told me."

"Figures. He sometimes senses my aura and thinks I'm no stuffed toy. Maybe he sensed Sakura's aura or something."

"What can I do to save her?"

"I've seen something like this before...a person died and a few days later, resurrected."

"Where did you hear that?"

"It was some kid. He doesn't live pretty far from here."

"We gotta talk to him!"

"Relax!! First we need to see if her symptoms match..."

Throughout the whole night, both Syaoran and Kero observed the girl, checking for her aura, see if her body changed. And, just when the sun peeked out of the horizon, they slept.

-------------------

**Author's Note: **Please review!

**Cloud: **Well, we still have some work to do...

**Tifa: **And we still need to update on other things!

**Virginia: **Let's get a move on, shall we?

**Me: **Yup!

**Jet: **Thanks for the one that reviewed or bothered to read this fic!


	4. The Story and The Wall

**Author's Note: **Well, here's the next chappie. Enjoy!

**Cloud: **Thank you dong-chun-mei, SnowCharms, TamoumatheStarWarrior, and MoonLove Angel for the reviews!

**Tifa: **Greatly appreciated!

**Virginia: **Onward to the story!

**Disclaimer: **You know it.

-------------------

"Once long ago our four kingdoms were at peace. They represented the elements: Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. Each kingdom has a prince or princess ruling it. Well, this is a bit of a mystery, but a fight broke out between the Fire and Earth kingdoms concerning trading. The Earth kingdom, which produces food, gave roten supplies to the Fire kingdom. Likewise, the Fire kingdom, responsible of making powerful weapons, gave us tools of cheap quality. To you, it might seem like some mistake. Problem is, the kingdoms depended on each other for survival. A fight came up, but the fight soon escalated into a small war. The small war killed many innocents from the Water and Wind kingdoms, and soon they too were involved. That was around 200 years ago, and the hostility exists till this day."

"Wow." Sakura said softly. "And I am somehow able to stop this feud?"

"According to the prophecy, yes." Princess Sakura said, rubbing her chin in thought.

"Wait, you are a princess, right? Of which kingdom?" Sakura asked.

"I am the Earth princess." she replied with pride. "The Water princess is Tomoyo, The Wind prince is Eriol, and the Fire prince is Syaoran."

_Those are people that I know!_

"This will sound _really_ strange, but I know those people. Well, from where I came from." Sakura said to an amazed princess.

"Lucky you." Kero said slyly. "Princess Sakura never saw Prince Syaoran."

"KERO, YOU BETTER SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!!" Princess Sakura hollered, clobbering the poor lion cub. She had a huge blush on her bewildered face.

"OOOOOWWWWW!!!!" he shrieked. Kero then fainted.

"Umm...is this how you treat your friends?" Sakura asked. The princess shook her head.

"He's a special case."

"Oh."

"Oh wait, you still want to know about the Lokapala, right?"

"Yes."

"The term Lokapala means 'Guardians of the gods'. They are a special army consisting of a few individuals. But do not underestimate them! They are skilled hunters and magicians. They also do not tire easily of chasing prey. A small Lokapala group can decimate an army!" The princess hissed. "Each kingdom has their own Lokapala, and each specialize in their own things."

"May I ask something else? Why are you traveling in the woods and such if you are the princess? Shoudn't you be at your castle?" Sakura asked.

The princess's eyes grew sad. "Someone betrayed me. Someone from my own kingdom. They have revealed my family secret to the Fire kingdom."

"What kind of secret?"

"Well, I am an Earth princess. That means I have the same power as our mother planet." The princess produces a map from her jacket pocket. She spread it and Sakura saw the contents. It was a big land, yet it had four colors: brown, blue, green, and red. "Brown is Earth, blue is Water, green is Wind, and red is Fire."

"What happened around here?" Sakura said, pointing at the borders of the map. The color was black.

"A curse. We do not know the source, we do not know who caused it. The one thing that the Earth kingdom, well, now the other kingdoms too, is that the Earth princess has enough power to stop this black energy."

"Then why don't you stop it?"

"It involves death."

Sakura gasped. "What?"

Princess Sakura nodded grimly. "I must kill myself and offer my magic to stop the black energy. I am the strongest source out of all the other realms."

"So you are running away from the Fire kingdom...because they want to kill you for the curse's annihalation?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you do it?" Sakura asked. "Only you would die, but then everyone will be safe from that energy!"

"It's not that easy." The princess muttered. "If I do die, then the Fire kingdom gains my realm. They are all out for world domination, and if they capture our lands, their powers will increase and the other lands will be in danger. And I have no heir to my throne. Disaster will strike if I am caught!"

Sakura began to think. "Well, sacrifice is not an option. And running away is all you can do." _This is a tricky situation..._

"No use thinking about it now." The princess said. "We must make haste to escape the Fire kingdom's Lokapala. If we can do that, then we might stand a chance of reaching Nirvana."

"Nirvana?"

"It's a neutral place where everyone can live together without any distinction from kingdoms. A safe area."

"Is it far from here?"

"Yes. We would have to cross the Plain of Wind, travel through the treacherous Water Rapids, walk through the Ember Plains...it's going to be a tricky road, but the reward is freedom." said the princess wistfully.

Sakura nodded. "I'll help out."

Princess Sakura smiled. "Thank you." Then her eyes hardened. "But you must be prepared for the road ahead..."

-------------------

"Is this the place?" Syaoran asked Kero, looking at a quaint blue house. The little Guardian nodded.

"Yup. No mistake about it." Kero said. "I remember the kid moved back with his parents in this house."

"Shall we look in there?" the swordsman asked. Kero shrugged.

"If we want answers, then we should."

"I'll sneak in." Syaoran muttered. Kero's eyes popped out.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?!" he cried shrilly. "They'll sic the police on us or something! Are you really that stupid?"

"Yes." Syaoran muttered. No sooner than he said that until he sprinted at a tree that was nearest to the house's window. With the agility and assuredness of a cat, he scaled the tree with no problem. Kero rubbed his temple. Hovering next to the swordsman, Kero threw him a bitter look.

"I hate you." Kero muttered. Syaoran smirked.

"Likewise." he replied. Using the branches as a floor, he made it to the window that, lucky them, was slightly open. Slipping his fingers in, he lifted it, and silently entered the room.

"Whoa..." Kero gaped at the scenery inside the room. Drawings of dragons and knights plastered nearly every square inch of the wall in the room. The pictures had incredible detail, from the defined scales of a dragon to the rust of a knight's armor. "This person's good." Kero stated.

An eyebrow rose on Syaoran's face. "Didn't you notice that all the pictures have the same knight over and over again?"

Kero looked at all the pictures. The swordsman spoke the truth. A red-haired knight was in every scene. "Weird." Kero said, hovering near the pictures at the top of the wall. "I think this is the kid that had the weird experience. Either all this is a weird fantasy, or he actually experienced it."

"And what are YOU doing here?" A voice called out, sounding suspicious. Nearly paralyzed from the sudden voice, both Kero and Syaoran turned to see a red-haired boy with crossed arms and blue eyes glaring at them.

_...Busted, _thought the two males.

----------------------

**Author's Note: **Sorry if the chappie was short, but I have to take care of some things. Now I leave my crack team to take care of this...again. I owe them.

**Cloud: **Stupid computer didn't accept the chappie document, and Aeris' sis erased the original chappie for her own story. So this is a shorter rewrite from the other chappie.

**Virginia: **Update will come later! Forgive us! And please review! ...Please?


End file.
